Birthright
by Astra'shadow
Summary: Reincarnation... Did it really have to be so complicated? If he remembered correctly sheikah weren't supposed to try to kill him, he wasn't supposed to be able to speak to wolves, and the princess wasn't supposed to be a stubborn woman. Au
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

** Hello everyone who's reading this fiction. This is the product of the weeks that I've been gone/inactive. This story focuses on the segment of time far after the end of Ocarina of Time, something like 200-300 years later. The main characters will be the newly reinarnated Link and Zelda. This fic starts out at their birth. The plot revolves around all the races but the sheikah especially. Their such a mysterious race that it's easy to come up with new plots and twists for them. Romance will be later in the story when they grow up. Enjoy the story.**

Birth right

" A rose does not choose where it blooms, just as it's thorns does not choose those it stings."

-Anonymous

"20 more reps." A sheikah barked, watching the crew of sheikah work their muscles as they lifted stone weights and ran laps around the sheikah compound. The wizened and aged sheikah ran a finger down her silver hair, like all sages of the shadows she was called Impa after the very first sage. The one that had sealed the great demon and was said to have assisted the princess herself.

Impa looked at the crew of sheikah, moving as one. The city they were living in was called the first in the tongue of the sheikah. In Hylian it translated to Kakariko Village. It truly was a beautiful place, the Sage of Shadow thought, as she looked at a group of sheikah set apart from the other sheikah, they were called adepts. The group of sheikah from which she selected the next sage. They were studying ancient texts and books, all vying for the chance to become the next sage.

Impa stared across at the massive castle that bloomed out in the distance like a monument. How long ago was it, that the sheikah had been reborn? The very first Impa was said to have had a child, and from then on, the race was said to have been reborn. From son to daughter to daughter to son. Impa sighed and looked at the glaring sun far above them, the sun didn't suit the sheikah, their pale complexion resisted tanning and the glare of the burning orb was far too bright for their sensitive ruby eyes.

Impa sighed and looked down at the people she could have called her daughters and sons. They all possesed the ruby eyes that branded them as sheikah, the shadow folk.

Impa sighed and raised her left hand " Halt." She said.

All movement stopped, and like a horde of statues they turned toward her and awaited her instructions. " Today is Farore's day." She said simply, " Take the rest of the day off." The current sage of shadows sighed and stood up from her position on a throne of sorts. The sheikah bowed respectfully before dissolving to their seperate ways.

The rest of the sheikah broke into clamor and Impa sighed and passed a hand over her eyes. The sage went to her private chambers, carved from the rock of a cliff that overlooked the village. The sheikah were growing steadily, though no where near as quickly as the other races. The gorons, gerudo, zora, humans, were all doing very well. The sheikah needed new blood, that was a fact. The meager amount of new recruits paled in comparison to the number of veterans clambering for retirement.

Impa sighed and in her private chambers, took out a small stone tablet entrusted to them by the Hero of time from her robes. The tablet was said to have been passes down from sage to sage. The message on it was simple. It spoke of a catyclysm and the coming of the next cycle of triforce wielders. Power, wisdom, and courage. The golden triangle hadn't been spoke of for years, it had died, along with the rest of the legends in the paradise that was this world. Most of the races had ever forgotten, only the sheikah remembered.

The sage sighed and sank into a armchair, feeling the soft leather yeild to her weight and caress her aching bones. They were coming, she knew. She could feel it in her bones, though cracked with age, still tingled like they once had in youth. The next generation of triforce bearers. She could only pray that they would come soon. All the better for her plans. Courage, she knew, would come from simple roots, that was how it had always been. Wisdom traditionally was handed down in the royal family, and power... Impa sighed and turned her thoughts away from their current target. She had no wish to think about the treacherous desert folk. The people of the sun.

* * *

><p>In a small town, not far from the royal castle, a baby was being born. The baby was born to a family of mildly wealthy farmers and business men. The father of the child being a honest farmer that worked his living of his plow. The mother, a accountant for the bank in the town.<p>

The couple smiled at each other lovingly as they held the baby that had been born not ten minutes earlier.

"He will have a good future." The father commented, gently stroking his son's face. " Look at those eyes, they speak of courage." He said, as he watched his son's eyes flutter open.

The mother smiled " Doting on our child already, Darian?" She mocked, gently cradling the boy. " Thank you." She said to the midwife as she packed up her supplies and things.

The midwife shrugged " It was no trouble, a easy birth." She said as she slung her pack of supplies over her shoulder. "Now my pay?" she asked.

Darian smiled slightly " Yes, here you go." he said, as he dropped several gems of assorting colors into the midwifes outstretched hands.

The midwife bowed once in respect and walked out the door of the modest house that they were living in.

"Decided on a name yet, Fa?" He asked, using his pet name for her.

Fa smiled down at her son " I was thinking something special." She said softly, placing the boy on a pine wood table. " A name that means something."

Darian shrugged " What ever it is, I'll be happy with it." he commented, looking contentedly at his son. All he needed now was a good meal and some wine and life would be perfect, he thought as he gazed down at his son.

" How about the name given to Farore's chosen?" She asked, knowing the age old tradition of naming boys that were blessed with courage beyond measure as Link.

Darian smiled and ruffled his son's stubby strips of hair " Alright, Fa. Welcome to the Brassling family, Link." he said, watching his son fall asleep. He smiled and looked over at the neighboring houses, one had all their shutters shut and the sound of perpetual wailing filled the air.

He looked down at his son, a smile vanishing on his face, he had to wonder how life could be so short? That what some people spent their whole lives working for could be torn down in a second?

Fa looked at her husband worriedly " What are you thinking about my ray of sunshine?" She said the last part sarcastically, she could see the tell-tale worry lines that appeared on her husbands face.

Darian ran his fingers over his child's crib. The crib had been made by his own hands, lovingly polished and cleaned when they realized that they were going to have a child. " Nothing." He said simply. " I just need some dinner and some ale." he commented lightly, looking toward the store room where they kept their alcohol supply.

Fa glared at him, her worry dissipating like the morning mist to instead be replaced by annoyance " Why did I marry you again?" she asked, as Darian made his way to the store room.

Darian shrugged " And I love you too." he commented as he took out a jug of mead. He looked at his son, _what if... _No... there was no need to think of those types of questions, he knew from experience that most of those questions never bore fruit. He took a swig of mead and let the alcohol sweep his thoughts away.

* * *

><p>Nayru, Din, Farore... the countless sounds of murmured prayers filled the air as the crowd of priests and family members all beheld the little girl dozing in her mothers arms. " May you live well." The simple prayer cut through the others.<p>

The mother lifted her child protectively, before realizing it was a figure clad in gold and white that had spoken. " Sage Rauru." she said softly, in a voice befitting of a noble woman.

The sage bowed his head toward the woman " Your highness." he said softly, running his hand over the baby's forehead. " Zelda, I presume?" he asked, as he watched the little girl open her eyes.

"Yes, as it is tradition." The woman murmured.

A tall man clad in the robes of a ruler looked at his wife troubled " Are you sure you want to base this on tradition, Heather?" he asked. " Tradition it maybe but it doesn't have to be followed."

Rauru bowed his head again " King Leo." he acknowledged, still keeping his eyes fixed on the baby girl.

The queen or rather Heather, caressed the child's face gently " For once, yes, I will follow tradition." she replied as she looked at her husband.

King Leo sighed " Zelda it is." he said, raising his voice so that the very rafters seemed to shake. " All hail the 22nd heir to the throne. Princess Zelda." he cried as a cheer broke through the crowd gather just beyond.

Chatter broke out among them like finches in a worm nest. " The king made a fine choice to name his daughter Zelda..." A voice muttered.

"But he's following tradition, just like the rest of the royal family, soon they'll be a hundred Zeldas with nothing to set them apart save for a number beside their name. Far better to be like her mother, she changed her name to set herself apart." Another voice replied.

"Both of you are just..."

The king sighed and retired to his chambers as his people celebrated the birth of the next monarch of Hyrule. The king took a deep breath and sighed, collapsing into an eagerly awaiting armchair. He nodded satisfied, the baby was born now. He could move on with his usual daily routine. He looked at the top piece of paper on his every growing stack. A familiar eye stared back.

_Damn sheikah _he thought annoyed as he slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

Outside, as the people cheered and drank, a sheikah stared in through the stained glass windows that adorned the Hyrule castle. " The princess has been born." she said calmly into a light green stone. The gem glowed with a eerie light and a oddly emotionless voice replied back " Message received."

The sheikah stepped away and prepared to travel with her tribe's shadow magic. Her mission was complete. A odd black light seemed to grab her like a hand and the sheikah vanished. Into the light.


	2. Chapter 2 Youth

**0 reviews so far... I know people are reading this and I would be extremely grateful if you dropped a review. It doesn't even have to very long, just write one. Reviews help my story get noticed along with giving me something to break out of my occasional writers block with. Ps. Updates will be weekly. At least I hope so. **

**Enjoy.**

Youth

Ah...Youth,

How quickly you fled

O'er the foaming sea of gray

To play your merry game

To taunt me with your rewards,

To mock me with your loss,

To play this final game

And in when ever I think of you

I remember how we used to play

Like mockingjays in the summer sun

I remember then, what I regret

I never told you how much I hated you

Link looked up at the burning sun. It's position told him that he had around an hour to play, before his mother came out to retrieve him. Link smiled at the thought, an hour was forever to him, a 10 year old child. Still young enough not to work in the fields or farms. But old enough to enjoy the blessings of youth.

His father was the Mayor of the little village they lived in called Kordon. His father had been promoted about 2 years ago. Their relationship had been on a downward slide since.

Lost in his thoughts, Link pressed his back against the oak tree he was resting under, why did his life have to be so troubling? He inwardly complained before shaking of the thought. His life was meant to be simple, and it was, as long as he made it so.

"Link, where are you?" A childish voice cried out, the noise reverberating through the air. Link sighed, it had to be her didn't it? He thought wryly as he stepped out from the tree he had been resting under. Link flicked a section of his blonde bangs out of the way as he stood up.

"Link!" A mass of brunette hair yelped cheerfully, as she decked him into the ground with a massive hug.

Link extracted himself from under the little girl, she had the irresistible scent of cinnamon and juniper berries. A by product of the crop that her parents grew, he knew, which contrasted with the animals they bred.." Malon." He greeted as he lifted the bundle of energy up and placed her neatly on the ground." I can't play with you today, sorry."

Malon pouted as she was dropped onto the ground, " Link!" she whined, " You promised." she complained, the exuberant little seven year old was rubbing her brunette hair, the dirt that had gotten into them annoyed her to no end. " And now my hairs dirty."

"Too bad." Link said, sticking out his tongue slightly, as he lightly rubbed the dirt out of her hair. The long chesnut locks were tangled and messy, he suspected that Malon had been playing with Romani too much. Link sighed as his fingers got stuck on a particularly tangles spot near the back of her neck. He'd have to have words with Romani later.

Malon smiled as she felt her hair getting straightened and cleaned. " Now we can play Hide and Seek." she said cheerfully.

Link frowned at the idea at first before cheering up. He knew the perfect place to hide, a place that would give him the peace that he had been looking forward to in ages and also nigh impossible to find.

"Alright but your going first." he said, as he fingered his pants lightly.

Malon pouted again " Why do I always have to go first?" she complained, but obliged as she held her hand over her eyes. " 1..2..."

"Remember no peeking." Link chided as he ran of toward a section of woods that he knew were seldom visted. He wondered why, the landscape was beautiful and there were no predators there.

The blonde haired youth took of into a run, careful to start of quiet to pevent Malon from hearing the direction he was going in. It wouldn't do to have Malon discovering his secret place, It was his and no body elses.

Link weaved neatly through the crowd that was his village before vanishing into the woods. As the shade of the tree's covered his back and neck, he sighed in content. He needed this, this peace and quiet.

At home it was always Do this and do that. Why did he have to do it? His parents could do it much quicker and neater, so why did he have to do it? The fact that his dad had been promoted to mayor didn't make it any better, there was always someone to come see him. Someone to interrupt his peace.

He shook of his train of thought, thinking about his life at home wasn't why he had came here. Link settled into a branch of a huge oak tree and closed his eyes. Peace. Quiet. His parents had always said he was introverted and antisocial. Link closed his eyes, they didn't need to know. The only reason he didn't talk was because he didn't feel welcome anywhere.

Link sighed as a gentle breeze blew through the clearing. The trees, they felt right somehow, like how he felt when Malon gave him a hug. Link smiled as he heard Malon's high pitched voice screech of into the air. The wind was in his face and trees were all around him, the worries of the village seemed a mile away. What more could a 10 year old boy want?

The wolves began to howl. Their keening voices reaching into the sky and echoed throughout the meadow.

Link looked down curiously, the wolves had never harmed him and once he had managed to touch one from a low branch of tree. That didn't mean they weren't dangerous though.

* * *

><p>A short blond girl looked up at the roof of the Royal palace. The heavy and ornate dress she was clad in reduced her movements to almost nothing. Zelda sighed and nudged the circlet around on her head. It had been her gift for her 7th birthday.<p>

Zelda sighed and looked back at the table of advisers and nobles that were discussing current affairs with her father. Her father held these meetings once every week, and as his daughter, she of course was supposed to attend.

" Your Majesty, we should consider just sending diplomats to the sheikah. It would be much easier than this little game were going on about." A nearby noble said.

King Leo gripped the armrests of his throne " No," he said simply " I will not risk sending a diplomat to the sheikah with our relations as fragile as it is."

Zelda sighed as she watched the conversation rage on around her. If she was any other girl, right now she'd be playing outside cheerful and content. As a princess, she had to sit through this hour long meeting.

"But we have to. Farore knows how many children are shipped of to the sheikah every month. We can't sustain this loss of population for this long. We need to see if we can get our children back." The noble argued.

A tall black haired man interrupted, " The sheikah have a right to their own children. Do they not?" He queried, his black eyes flashing slightly.

King Leo looked at the dark haired man intently " I suppose, Dronam, but as a Gerudo, you don't have to worry about losing your children every day do you?"

The tall gerudo frowned " I... Yes, you are right, I don't know how it feels but from a purely diplomatic stand point it would be better to wait a few years before sending out diplomats."

" But why?" The noble cried. " Surely the sooner the better?"

Dronam shrugged " Yes, but if you leave them with the sheikah they will comeback trained and ready for combat. Very beneficial to the army." he commented.

Zelda looked at the Gerudo appalled. She technically wasn't allowed to speak out in a meeting, but what was the point of being here if she couldn't talk? " But your setting aside the children's emotions for military gain." she argued, ignoring the incredulous stares coming her way.

Dronam looked at the King " Really, my Lord? I would have thought you raised your daughter better than this." he murmered politely before fixing his eyes on the girl. " That type of thinking is unfitting for a ruler. A ruler has to make decisions for the greater good not for the _emotions _of one group of people." He spat out the word emotions like it was poisonous.

Zelda looked at him incredulously " But, that one group of people will become the majority of the population of Hyrule someday in the future." she retaliated.

"Yes, yes, they will become the majority, but if we wait just a few years. Then they will come back trained and strong. Much better than what they'd get if they spent those years here princess." Dronam said smoothly. " With most of them wallowing in poverty."

"But.."

"Zelda go to your room." King Leo said simply.

"But.."

"Now."

Zelda gaped at her father for a moment before reasserting her usual expression of polite calm. It wasn't unusual for her to be sent out of a council room, but the dismissal was usually accompanied by a gentle apology and a ruffle of her brunette hair. The icy air of indifference from her father stung.

Zelda walked out of the room. She felt her heart sink in her chest. The greater good. Dronam's words echoes through her head. For the greater good, he'd sacrifice innocent children who had no choice in the matter? In fact there was no guarantee that they'd even want to come back. If she was in their shoes she certainly wouldn't want to come back. Zelda resisted the temptation to punch the wall. That, as she was taught wasn't fitting for a princess.

Zelda instead went to her room, and screamed into her pillow. The heavy fabric muffling her voice. After a good five minutes she stopped and looked at her room. Any other day, the light pink and sky blue colors would have looked gorgeous but now it made her want to disassemble the whole place stone by stone.

"Zelda?" A woman's voice said behind the door. " Are you alright? I thought I heard something."

Zelda sighed, Queen Heather, her mom and the person that everyone expected her to live up to. The queen was commanding and unhesitating in executing criminals but beneath that, her mother had a calm gentleness that could persuade a wolfos to do a tap dance.

"I'm fine mom." Zelda said, as she quickly looked around her room. Nothing suspicious. "Just a little sick." she said, knowing that her mother, a obsessive germaphobe, would never enter a room with another sick person in it.

"Alright. Just wanted to check honey." she said as she departed rather hastily.

Zelda smiled slightly before she frowned again and walked over to her desk. It was a childish little thing, small and simple. Zelda loved it. On the desk she kept her prized possessions like her birthday gifts, and other things.

Zelda looked over at a doll, it was painted to look like her with light brunette hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress. Zelda could sympathize with the doll. It had no movement unless it's master wanted it to, no independent will to make it's own decisions.

Zelda spotted a piece of paper on her desk. It had the official sheikah emblem on it, the traditional crying eye that most sheikah wore on their bodies. Zelda looked at it curiously. More likely than not, it was her fathers and he had accidentally left it in her room.

Her first impulse was to hand the letter to her father after the meeting but then she remembered how she had been treated. A hot coal of anger seemed to spring into her stomach and in a uncharacteristic rush of irritation the brunette princess unfolded the piece of paper, neatly breaking the wax seal as she did so. (1)

* * *

><p>Breaking the wax seal in ancient times, was a HUGE deal, it would be like hacking into a persons email adress. Totally not cool. I put it in there to show Zelda'a defiance in her own way.<p>

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3 Wolfmoon

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys make my day with reviews, and I'm grateful for that, so yeah... thanks again guys for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>There are two ways of spreading light; to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it. ~Edith Wharton<p>

Breeze

Link sighed as he huddled up on the tree branch he was sitting on, the wolves had been here for almost an hour, and still they didn't leave. What was most unusual was that they were looking at him with eyes that seemed almost expectant but not in the YAY we've got food type of way.

A tall silver colored wolf slowly walked up to the trunk, a odd gem dangled from around it's neck, it was shot through with orange and the color was obsidian black. _We are tired of waiting, Pup. _

Link yelped as the voice ran through the air, he could understand it, almost like they were talking in Hylian but not quite. " You can talk?" he asked curiously.

The silver furred wolf looked at him with glowing amber eyes _Of course we can, we are a pack, and how does a pack work without a means of communication? _It asked, edging ever closer to the tree _I am not yet convinced that you are of the wolf blood. I thought you would be a little bit... Smarter._

Link brought his legs up closer to the branch "Hey! I'm not stupid? And why would I have wolf blood anyway?" He asked defensively as he warily reached for a long stick that he noticed was with in his reach. The branch was wobbling, generally not a good sign and a soft crinkling sound appeared, the sound like what happened when the surface of a frozen lake broke.

If wolfs could smirk, this one did, _Why he asks. _It snickered, the silver furred tail swishing lightly over the leaf strewn floor of the forest. _Your father's, father was one of us. _It said, _So logic stands that you could be the same. Your grand father was a soldier and a guard, Your father a watchman and a farmer neither had the talents of the beast, so then, we will now see whether you have them or not._

The wolf prepared to spring, Link could see the powerful hind muscles tensing and he caught a glimmer of bared fangs in the dappled forest floor. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the stick he had picked up, he didn't really think a stick would do him much good against a wolf.

"LINK!" A child's voice cried, as it rang out clear as a bell.

"Malon!" Link exclaimed as the brunette haired little girl ran to the top of the clearing where he had been resting. " Get away from here."

"I finally found you," she exclaimed as she taunted him with a sweet smile. " Found you. Found you." she chanted, giggling at the end, obviously oblivious to the wolves below.

The silver wolf was regarding the child with a mixture of contempt and amusement _Well then, fresh meat for our cubs. _It growled as it slowly slid further among the ground to stalk it's prey.

"Don't you dare!" Link spat as he lunged at the silver wolf, the stick he was banishing in one hand chopping the air. The wolf slid neatly out of the way, like it had been expecting the blow.

_Poor form, _It tutted, almost disappointed as it circled Link. The rest of the wolves were now oddly quiet as they watched. Occasional swishes of the tail and short growls but nothing more.

"Malon get away from here." Link said simply, as he tensed his muscles and slowly began to circle the wolf like it was doing to him.

"But..."

"Now." He ordered, watching the wolf, at the moment, it seemed content to circle, but he had seen them hunt before. They'd stalk something until they had it trapped and cornered, then like a cat, they'd play with their prey before killing it.

Malon scampered away, probably out to report to the villagers. "Meanie." she pouted as she ran away.

Link changed direction suddenly, hoping to catch the silver wolf of guard with a swift side to side movement, but it didn't work and the wolf easily switched directions like running water.

The silver wolf growled slowly, drawing out the sound until it sounded almost like a purr _So you do have some instincts _It approved as kept on circling.

Link slashed diagonally, hoping for a cheap shot to knock the wolf out of the way. No such luck. The wolf darted nimbly to the side and lunged aiming it's fangs at his throat. Link instinctively lifted his arm, like he was expecting something to materialize on his arm and protect him. Nothing appeared. Time to improvise.

The wolf snapped as he swiftly back handed it across the snout, retaliating, it spun it's legs out from behind it. The swift movement raked it's back claws against Link's chest and he yelped slightly as pain and blood welled from the wound. _Keep your eyes on your opponent _It barked out as it watched his eyes drop to the wound on his chest.

Link growled " Kinda hard when your bleeding." he retorted, but kept his eyes on the silver wolf. He lunged and a was rewarded with a quick blow to his wrist, leaving it stinging. _Don't be too hasty,_The wolf reprimanded.

Link slashed again but right after the movement dropped into a thrust, catching the wolf on the shoulder. The wolf snarled and lunged at his throat. The air seemed to turn into molasses as the slightly yellowed fangs approached ever closer to his beating jugular.

His mind went blank and a sudden flurry of movement from his arm caught the wolf in the chest with the long stick and he suddenly felt, invincible. He knew what to do, and for that brief moment he felt like he had regained a toy he had lost long ago, the feeling like he had broke the dam and felt all the water rush into him.

Link instinctively side-stepped and rolled behind the wolf, feeling rough stones and grass brush against his back as he slashed with the blade(1). The silver furred wolf darted nimbly out of the way. The wolf growled threateningly. Link tensed and readied the stick again.

The wolf growled again and dropped down into a crouch _Good. _It said, lightly brushing it's tail lightly over his shoulder. _You do have the blood of the wolf inside of you._

Link blinked, what had happened? One second he had got his ass handed to him and the next, he had knocked the wolf away like it was nothing. His arm was burning like it was on fire and his head thudded from the increased amount of blood pressure and his wrist... The back of his wrist felt like someone had passed an searing hot iron over it.

_You can lower your blade now pup. _The wolf said as it eyed the stick warily.

Link hesitated and decided to keep standing but lowered the stick he had been using from it's ready stance. " Alright I have the blood of the wolf in me. So what?"

The wolf snickered _So what? You know how much a swordsman would give to have your inborn gift? _The rest of the pack barked in agreement and dissolved from their tight circular formation and began playing with one another. Some going out to hunt while the others watched over the cubs.

The silver wolf dipped it's head into a slight bow _We haven't been introduced yet have we? The name's Luna. Den mother to this pack and pup of Yuri and Sol. _Luna said simply.

Link blinked "Wait, Den mother? Your a girl?" He sputtered. Loosening his grip on his stick in surprise.

Mistake. Luna slapped his face with her tail and neatly unhooked the orange and black jewel from around her neck. _Here, this belongs to you. _She said, shoving the gem forward with her claws, ignoring the first question. _And yes, Den mother, the leader of the pack.. Depending on gender, we either call them den-mothers or den-fathers._

Link went to hook it around his neck before Malon came back. " LINK!" she cried, stopping when she saw him conversing with a wolf. "Get away from it." She snapped, suddenly sounding like her strict mother.

Luna looked up, _It? I have a name you know. _She growled as she stood back onto her legs. _Meet back here tommorow at midday pup. We need to introduce you to the pack.. _The silver wolf blinked at the gem he was holding with his gloved hands. _Take care when you put that on pup. We don't want any accidents to the first wolf-blood in two centuries would we? _It asked as it stalked back to her pack.

Link sighed as he watched the wolf bound away. Since when could he speak to wolves? It might be because he had never tried in his ten years of life. Link ran a finger over the surface of the black gem, his gloves preventing his skin from touching the volatile black crystal.

As his fingers caressed the gem he felt a thrill run through his body, the feeling that he had just opened his eyes after being in darkness for a year. He felt free, alive, and the sudden longing in his blood to dig his fingers into something. Link flinched and tore his fingers away from the gem.

The young blond haired man looked at the gem Luna had given him and placed it in his pocket. Her parting words weren't exactly reassuring.

Link sighed and allowed Malon to tug his hand back to the village. On the back of his hand, underneath the worn leather gloves that most farmhands wore, a segment of a triangle was starting to appear on the back of his hand that gleamed like polished gold.

Zelda opened up the letter and slowly began to read. It wasn't anything important, simply a collection of words that didn't make any sense and a paragraph that was composed mainly out of unusual symbols.

The princess recognized them from her tutoring classes but she had yet to learn to read the runic alphabet. Curious, Zelda traced the outline of each symbol with her left finger, all of them had gentle curves and angular lines.

After ten minutes of examining each letter individually, she gave up. " How am I supposed to read a age old language with out any prior knowledge?" she asked to herself, absentmindedly tracing the eye of the sheikah.

The back of her hand was starting to itch, she realized as she scratched it with her right hand. The feeling was like something was burning on the back of her hand. The closest thing she could describe it to was having a piece of searing metal touch her skin except thousand times worse.

Suddenly something clicked and the intense feeling of burning seeped away. Zelda blinked and looked at the letter once more. The runes made sense now, the confounding arches and sweeps were now like an open book. The letter itself didn't make any sense. It was a simple little dabble that said that one of the servants had found one of her dolls in the backyard.

Zelda frowned and placed the letter to the side. She hadn't recalled losing one of her dolls but she should check just to make sure... Then again her father was still mildly angry from what she'd gathered so it probably wasn't smart...

Thud! The door to her room flew open and a tall black haired gerudo stepped through the door. " Hello Princess." he said simply.

The young princess' first reaction was to slam the door in his face but swiftly restored her manners " Lord Dronam." she said, inclining her head slightly. Proper etiquette would of required him to bow back but all he did was a short nod.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said flatly.

The black haired gerudo blinked at the blunt statement " I got dismissed from the council, and seeing as I have no where else to spend my time, I was interested in seeing how the princess lived."

Zelda eyed the gerudo warily " Ok... but why are you interested in that?" she pressed, the itching in her hand seemed to flare up even more as he approached her.

" Well really it's none of your business but since your being so persistent, I suppose I can humor you. You see my son has been wanting a new bedroom so I thought I could use some remodeling tips." The gerudo ambassador said simply as he took a swig from a flask at his side.

"Really?" The Hyrule Princess asked, surprised that such a cold and callous man would have a son or do something as ordinary as remodel a room. She thought he'd have servant's for that.

Dronam caught the look on her face " Surprised?" He asked, as he fingered the hilt of an ebony inlaided dagger on her shelf curiously. " I'm not rich, or even mildly wealthy you know." he remarked as the short silence dragged on.

" Why would my father hire you, if you weren't rich or had good connections?" Zelda asked disbelieving, he definitely had an ulterior motive. Just what was it?

Dronam shrugged " Perhaps it's because of all the Gerudo, I'm the only one that can speak Hylian with any degree of fluency but I hear my people are learning quite well." he remarked(2).

Zelda blinked and looked at him. " So your son. How old is he?" She supposed she should try being civil, after all of all the people in the castle, he seemed to be the only one who could understand the feeling of being caged. Not to mention he was also the sole Gerudo Ambassodor to Hyrule Castle.

" 11, a bit older than you actually." He said, as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. " He's good at... a lot of things." He trailed of, obviously not wanting to give away any information about his son.

" I thought the Gerudo were predominately female save for a king?" Zelda asked, looking at the man suspiciously, the jet black hair that he had wasn't common for a Gerudo and his eyes were like chips of ice. Not the burning fire that she had heard her father comment on for more than one occasion. She suspected her father of being jealous of the Gerudo, for their obvious military strength and impeccable wealth.

" I am the King." Dronam said flatly, producing a pendant made of mica, rubies, and amber.

Zelda raised an eyebrow " Yeah right," she snorted, " A king isn't dressed as shabbily as you." The princess took in the dishevieled travelling robes, the pendant she recognized from her history lessons as one given to a person of trust but not the mark of a king.

Dronam smirked " Really? The Gerudo are the opposite of your petty little country. The women get all the influnce in politcs and the Queen holds all the real power. The King is merely a figure head."

Zelda looked at him " Doesn't sound to bad." She said, thinking about her life if her mother was the ruler. No dust bunnies what do ever. A lot more gardens planted in the city... And the people would hate her. Her mother didn't have the skill or the dedication to be a monarch.

" For you maybe." Dronam answered as he fingered the pendant around his neck idly. " Excellent view." he said calmly, easily changing the topic of the conversation without making it seem so.

" Yeah it's nice." Zelda said lamely, she really didn't know what to say. She had never really looked out the window and admired the view.

" It's beautiful." The gerudo ambassador said looking down at Castle Town. The view was like you were flying, the whole city sprawled below with small ant sized dots representing the people and beyond the town one could see the mountains and a glimpse of a gleaming body of water that could only be Lake Hylia.

Zelda looked at the ambassador curiously " You don't seem to be like any other Gerudo." She said.

Dronam tore his eyes from the picturesque view and looked down at the brunette haired princess. " And I suppose you've met a lot of Gerudos?" he asked.

" Well... No, but I've heard about you."

"And what exactly have you heard about us?" Dronam inquired mildly.

"Well your supposed to be a militaristic society and don't really care for the rights or rules of other people."

Dronam glanced out the window " A politician see's the truth and bends that to his advantage. You still have not seen the truth, so then why do you insist on speaking out at meetings when your prior knowledge is from the sterotypes and gossips of your people?"

Zelda bowed her head ashamed " I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Dronam shrugged and walked out of the room " Don't be." he said flatly " As a politician I have seen the truth and trust me, truth is never beautiful. Better to live happy in ignorance than sad in truth is it not?" He said as he walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Impa flinched, the current sage of shadows hobbled over to the small stone tablet the ancient hero of time had given them. Beside it lay the tablet of twilight, found in a tree house far to the east. The sage frowned, just for a second she thought she had seen the hyrule symbol engraved on the stone shine a deep golden shade.<p>

Impa ran her fingers over the worn stone. It felt cool and weathered, like it always had and the obsidian tablet of twilight looked as bland as ever. The sage frowned as the engraving for the ancient hylian word of wisdom suddenly flashed golden.

The sage blinked as the sudden flash of light illuminated the room. The sage ran her calloused fingers over the Tablet of Time. It was said that when all three parts of the triforce were awakened the Tablet would show the way to the sacred realm, a place where it was said that anything was possible. Impa ran her fingers over the word " Wisdom".

She was sure she had seen it flash gold. The sage hesitantly reached for a looking glass on the corner of a book shelf. The lens of truth, something she swore she'd never use again. Truth, she had learned long ago was an open flame, revealing but also burning in the process. The sage hesitantly placed her hands over the worn leather that covered the actual lens of the lens of truth. Impa could almost feel the power resounding of it, speaking whispers about her ancestors and about times long past. The sage tore her fingers away in disgust. She dismissed the notion of the triforce from her mind. Her spies had told her that the princess was being ignored in the council, the other spies had been combing the surrounding countryside for any hint of courage. Soon... she thought amused. Then they'd...

The sage snorted and shook her head, fairy tales and migraines, that was what was making her think these obscure plots. What was more important right now was taking their rightful land back. The land that they had made from stone hewn by their race's own hands and built from their own sweat and tears.

Kakiriko Village.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, Well I'm not begging you but it'd be really nice if you did.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 Princess

**Sorry for my little absence guys. But this chapter was torture to write. You have no idea how much coffee I needed for inspiration. Then again, I also slacked of a little, it was christmas break and all so... yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own legend of zelda. **

**The Snow Fairy by Claude McKay**

I

Throughout the afternoon I watched them there,  
>Snow-fairies falling, falling from the sky,<br>Whirling fantastic in the misty air,  
>Contending fierce for space supremacy.<br>And they flew down a mightier force at night,  
>As though in heaven there was revolt and riot,<br>And they, frail things had taken panic flight  
>Down to the calm earth seeking peace and quiet.<br>I went to bed and rose at early dawn  
>To see them huddled together in a heap,<br>Each merged into the other upon the lawn,  
>Worn out by the sharp struggle, fast asleep.<br>The sun shone brightly on them half the day,  
>By night they stealthily had stol'n away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Farore created the wolf to roam the world she had helped forge into existence. Naryu was said to have created the fish to swim in the rivers and canals of the world and Din created the Eagle to patrol her realm from the skies themselves. <em>

Link slammed the book shut and placed it back on it's shelf. Nothing, still nothing to prove that he hadn't been hallucinating yesterday only the gem sitting on his bedside table proved that there was a chance that it had even transpired.

Link frowned and looked out the window. The outline of the moon shone from the rectangular piece of wood and the young man inhaled the scent of the fresh night air.

The moon was a odd shade of yellow tonight he noticed as he ran his fingers down his messy blonde hair. If he had to describe it, it would be somewhere in between the shade of ripe corn and butter.

"They call them Wolfmoons you know." A voice commented from behind him.

" You should be asleep." A feminine voice said softly, her face illuminated in the yellow moon.

"Mom." Link said, as he shoved the gem under neath his covers with a speed born from practice.. " It's been a long day." he said finally, covering up his movement with a easy sway of his body.

Fa sighed " I know It has honey, Malon told me all about you going of into the woods. You know you shouldn't go in there, what if the wolves get you, or other things..." The graceful haired woman trailed of as she noticed her son's inquisitive gaze on her.

" What other things are in the forest, other than wolves anyway?" He asked his mom.

" This and that." His mom said lightly.

Link recognized the ploy " Answer the question mom." He said flatly.

" Um... bat's I suppose?"

How cute. He could see how his father had fallen in love with this secretive, beautiful, _deceptive _woman.

Link sighed, it was obvious he wasn't getting anything useful out of his mother. " Alright, I'm going to bed now."

Fa smiled and nodded " Of course dear, remember, tomorrow your father's signed you up for a sword lesson with Rusl."

Link nodded, as he settled himself into his covers. " I remember." Truthfully, he didn't, he had been much more busy fishing with Malon and her younger brother Colin when his father had announced that to him. Not really announced, more like passing a comment as he walked by.

Fa smiled affectionately. " Alright, sweet dreams" she said softly as she closed the door.

Link kept his eyes closed until he heard his mother's footsteps fade away into the distance.

The young farmhand sighed and snapped open his cobalt blue eyes. Link stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an age. The gem that Luna had given was concealed underneath his pillow and he took the glowing object out and dropped it on the table. What had the silver wolf meant when she said, it belongs to you? He had never seen anything like it in his life.

He touched the orange and black gem with his fingers. A carnal thrill raced through him, the feeling that he had spent half of his life sitting in a well and had just climbed out. His fingers, lacking their usual leather gloves, closed firmly around the gem. Looking back on it, that probably wasn't a good idea.

He felt his mouth open, and suddenly agony beyond anything he had ever experienced raced through his body. This was even worse than getting mauled by a runaway ox, even worse than accidentally falling from a 20 foot pine tree.

It felt like an eternity but in reality it must have only been a few seconds at most. A quiet rustling sound alerted his instincts. The young blond man turned his head toward the window.

A image of scarlet red eyes stared back at him through his bedroom window. "Who..." he managed to rasp out. Pain. Exaustion. The two combined was slowly driving him toward unconsciousness. His head felt awefully light...

Crimson eyes widened and he felt the cold grip of unconsciousness begin to blur out his vision. Link looked at the shadowy fuigre on his window sill, unconsciously taking in the slim build and what seemed to be a pony tail. _A girl..._ was his final thought as unconsciousness embraced him.

Link snapped his eyes open, he felt... heavy. That was the simple way to put it. He felt like he had a permanent wool comforter wrapped around his body. Or as Malon would put it, Fuzzy.

Link looked at the mirror sitting on his nightstand. _Damnit. _

He looked, quite simply, like a black and silver version of Luna. The splotches of black fur went around his thighs and his tail wagged back and forth with it's own personal metronome. He also noticed that he had somewhat of a mane of black fur that trailed out from his neck.

"Sweet Naryu, Farore and Din." He growled out, swiftly turning around to inspect his new wolf form. He remembered Luna's words from yesterday. _" __Take care when you put that on pup. We don't want any accidents to the first wolf-blood in two centuries would we?" _He swore he was going to kill that little bundle of fur if it was the last thing he did.

Link heard small steps echo through out the silent house. His ears swiveled around on their own accord and he quickly sumrised that it was probably his mom up for a midnight snack. But it definitely wouldn't do to have his mom suddenly walk in here finding out that her son was a wolf.

Link scanned the room with his vulpine eyes, noticing that the room seemed bathed in gray light that allowed him to see even the small cracks in his floorboards. His ears swiveled around again. His mom was coming up the stairs and with his parents bedroom down stairs, there would only be one reason why she'd come up here. He quickly snatched the gem of the bedside table with his jaws.

Link looked around the room. Immediately he spied the open window and after shoving a few spare pillows under his covers, dived out of the window and neatly nose planted himself into a small clump of bushes.

The black and silver wolf snorted and shook of his black and dark silver fur. It was a wonder that he didn't hurt himself. Link looked up at the window, he could hear the door close with astonishing clarity and the night was a buzz with sounds of crickets.

He frowned as he remembered the figure that had been perched on his window sill. A crimson eyed girl. That wasn't much to go on, though it basically ruled out every person in the village.

Crimson... He had heard that mentioned somewhere before he just couldn't put his er... paw on it. Link's ear swiveled instinctively as he heard a rustling in the undergrowth outside his families house.

The crunch of what sounded like a boots echoed through the night. Link restrained a growl that slowly died in his throat. Crunch. Crunch. The foot steps continued and Link dropped the gem into the snow and placed his paw on it. The foot steps kept on coming.

Link growled, why the hell wouldn't the bloody thing let him turn back into his normal form? He definitely was going to kill Luna later.

A sudden spray of throwing knives and needles went through the air and Link threw himself sideways and landed with a puff on a pile of leaves.

Another spray of needles went out after him and this time, a throwing knife sank into his right shoulder and painted the ground crimson.

Link snarled and sprinted toward the direction the projectiles were coming from. He really had to wonder. Did turning into a wolf lower his mental IQ? Or was he just being an idiot. He was pretty sure it was the latter.

He got a throwing needle in the nose for his troubles but he managed to spot the loosely clad form that was sitting in a tall oak tree.

The person quickly rained down another deadly shower of weapons but Link was starting to learn and dove behind a beech tree and listened to the quick thudding of the projectiles into the bark of the tree.

Speaking of which, what did he think he could accomplish by following this person anyway? Other than revenge for his stinging nose of course. He carefully eyed the person with cobalt blue eyes and was getting ready to pounce before a ball of silver fur promptly bowled him over into the autumn dirt.

"What the hell are you thinking pup?"

"Luna!" Link sputtered as he straightened himself and eyed the furious silver wolf.

" I asked you a question" Luna hissed.

" Well erm... watch out!" He barked as he dragged the wolf into the cover of the beech tree just in time to avoid a hail of knives.

" Why are you out here anyway?" Link asked curiously as Luna straightened and brushed of her pelt.

" Are you complaining pup?"

" Tch.." He really had no answer to that.

" Get your bloody backside back into your little den of logs." Luna growled in the short span of silence. She carefully eyed their assailant. At the moment he/she seemed content to sit up in that tree. " Typical Humans." She grumbled as she sat still behind the tree.

Link snorted and lifted the gem from the ground " What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped indignatly. " By the way your little "gift" is dysfunctional. What's it supposed to do anyway?"

Luna shrugged. " Din knows."

" Wait, so you just gave me a dangerous object that you haven't even tried out before."

" Yup." Luna said. Link had the feeling that she was enjoying this. A lot.

Link sighed and jabbed Luna with his paw " So were am I supposed to sleep?"

Luna shrugged.

Link sighed and looked back up at the tree. Their mysterious little pursuer was still there. The night was starting to get cold and he noticed both of their pelts beginning to fluff up as a reaction against the cold. He looked at the trees cautiously, even though it was mid autumn, the trees still haven't lost all their leaves yet, providing ample cover for any other shadowy pursuers. " Where do you sleep?" Link asked.

Luna sighed " Anywhere." She said curtly, fluffing up her pelt even more to conserve body heat.

Link sighed and looked up at the shrouded figure. From his/her stance it was obvious they weren't going anywhere soon.

Link sighed, but it came out more like a whine and curled up underneath the rowan tree, keeping one eye on the surrounding trees. Luna sighed and whacked him in the nose with her tail. " Get up pup." She hissed annoyed.

Link looked up annoyed " What?" He asked indignantly. " You just told me to go to sleep."

Luna rolled her eyes exasperatedly and motioned with her tail " If I remember correctly, the den-mother of this little country of yours should be able to restore your human form."

Link gaped at the wolf " You mean the princess?" He hadn't seen much of the secretive girl. He'd heard that she was around his age and spent much of her time cooped up in the palace. That was it.

" Who else would It be Pup?"

" You want me to just walk into the palace of the highest ranked woman in all of Hyrule and ask for a cure while I'm a wolf."

"Obviously, I don't see why she would complain."

Link growled annoyed and looked over his soon-to-be permamant form. " No, I'm just a blood thirsty canine waltzing into your palace don't mind me at all." he commented dryly.

The moon was reaching it's peak in the night sky, Link observed as he slowly stood up on his lupine limbs. " Fine." He muttered as he poked his head out from behind the tree to look at the person who had been raining projectiles down at him like a madman.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked to no one particular.

" He probably had better things to do than chase around year old pups." Luna said amused as she sat at the base of the huge beech tree they were at. " Now don't you have somewhere to go?"

Link grunted and gave Luna the most terrible, withering glare that he could muster. To her credit the silver wolf remained unfazed as she raised a wolfish eye brow. " If I die, I'll hunt you down from the sacred realm." He said as he ran of into the night.

Luna laughed as he was out of sight. _ Oh I'm definitely showing him to the pack tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Zelda watched as her father paced around his office in what seemed like a calm manner. If you looked closely, however, his hands were clenched into fists.<p>

" Damned sheikah." He grumbled as he paced around the room. By now the meeting was over, and the various ambassadors and advisers were now retiring in their various rooms and dining on fine hylian cuisine. Except for her of course. She really didn't she why she was needed if no one payed attention to her.

" What's your opinion on this Zelda?" He asked as he paced around the room.

"On what?" Zelda asked dryly, as she idly fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

" Reports are that sheikah are starting to mobilize."

Zelda frowned, " So? People mobilize when they feel like it. Nothing panicky about it."

" True, but what does worry me is the potential state of the sheikah military. Their the most effective fighting force in Hyrule, comparable to the gerudo's. Any movement by them is a small cause for alarm."

" What reason do you have to believe that their movement is a act of war?"

Her father frowned "...Good point dear."

Zelda rolled her eyes. That was an unfortunate habit of her fathers. He'd get so caught up in the politcal turmoil that he'd forget to look at the facts that were layed out on the table. As Queen Heather once said, " He couldn't find the colors of the rainbow if one was right in front of him."

King Leo, or King Leonidis was glowering at the map with a bunch of flags and pins on it, which obviously represented strong holds and troops.

"By your leave, Father?" Zelda asked calmly.

The king nodded, not even bothering to move his eyes away from the map. " Damn conniving sheikah." She heard him grumble as she walked away.

Zelda sighed, she needed some fresh air, and apparently the letter on her desk told her that one of her old dolls was in the garden. She really had to wonder, how stupid were servants these days?

* * *

><p>Link howled into the night as his wolf self darted ever closer toward the castle of Hyrule. The gargantuan building dwarfed the largest house in the village which happened to be the mayors house. Link spied the guards from a mile away and easily darted through a gate through the side he assumed was used for deliveries judging by the sign. " And I thought I was dumb." he muttered as he shook his dusty pelt of and looked at the garden.<p>

It wasn't really... pretty. There was a abundance of hedges that grew in almost perfect rectangular prisms and flowers were neatly planted and groomed so they looked heavenly. Fountains spat rivulets of water in the air and the grass was lush and green.

It was perfect. Too perfect, Link reflected. The garden was groomed and tended to look perfect, but if you compared these courtyards to Faron woods, it was obvious that the courtyard was too mechanical. Too restricted.

Link growled and padded along the courtyard until he reached a place with a massive fountain with a triforce symbol in the center shooting out water. He could smell the distinctive scent of perfume in the air. Lavender, he identified, recognizing his mothers favorite scent. Link began to settle himself in comfortable position next to a statue of a woman with a crown on her head.

By the strength of the scent he guessed that some noble woman came here often. He'd just have to pray and see.

* * *

><p>Zelda hummed the lullaby she had heard since birth. " Zelda's Lullaby." they called it. She felt her lips twitch slightly, when she was a child she remembered she had asked why a song that was centuries old had been named after her.<p>

Ignoring the sudden burst of nostalgia Zelda walked out past the palaces grand hallway and into the garden. She loved the place. It was the only place where she could find any measure of peace in her life.

Zelda smiled contentedly as she sat down on the bench that she had placed there specifically for herself. She looked at the sky. It was painted in the gorgeous shades that only twilight could provide and she smiled at the sight. "Beautiful." She breathed softly as she watched the sky.

She glanced back around the garden to check for any servants and met a pair of ice blue eyes. She quickly took in the vulpine body and dog like snout. "Wolf." she said. Thank you for stating the obvious Zelda.

Princess and Wolf stared at each other. Unrelenting. Cold. Blue met blue and the wolf slowly bowed it's head in respect, well at least it looked like respect. She could never tell with dogs.

Zelda took it in stride and sat back down on the bench. " Why are you here?" She asked simply. She really didn't espect anything to happen. Wolves didn't talk and like the other animals she had seen, they were quiet, silent. As if measuring her use to the world. That was her impression when she watched the wolf stare at her.

Zelda watched as the wolf gave her a an odd look and slowly dragged a claw through the pristine, clean, grass.

" Can you... kelp me?" Zelda asked curiously, as she read what had been crudely carved into the grass with a claw.

The wolf shook it's head, like it was annoyed at her and combined the two legs that stuck of the "k" to make an h.

" Help you how?" Zelda wondered out loud as she absent mindfully ran a finger through her hair. She noticed a black and orange crystal looped on a cord around it's neck. A decade of history lessons flashed through her mind. " That crystal... can I see it?" she asked simply, pointing to the crystal looped around the wolfs neck. She assumed that it had to have _some _intelligence to be able to write in hylian.

The wolf growled lightly and removed the crystal with a small "clink!" as it dropped to the ground.

Zelda lifted it up and noted that without a doubt, it was the crystal used by the Hero of Twilight himself. Though her tutor had been rather vague to what the crystal actually did, he had specified that it required magical power to use.(1)

If so, then it would be simple for Zelda to run her weak, but sufficient magical energy into the crystal to recharge it. Zelda concentrated and felt the flow of magic, the feeling that her blood was rushing at ten times it's normal speed spread to her fingers and the gem slowly began to glow with an eerie crimson and orange light.

The wolf growled appreciatively and before Zelda could inspect the gem any closer, the wolf and lunged and grabbed the gem with it's formidable jaws. The wolf became a blob of shadows that grew into the silhouette of a boy and then the black leeched away to reveal a boy about her age with a orange gem in him hands.

Zelda idly noted that he was clad in what looked like Pj's.

" Thanks for that Princess." The boy commented as he flipped the necklace around and slipped the gem into his pant's pocket. " You are the princess, aren't you?" He asked idly, as he looked up at the sky.

Zelda gaped for a couple moments before stemming her questions and settled with a simple " Who are you?"

Link scowled a little before smirking " You haven't answered my question yet you know."

Zelda frowned back " Well, I did save your sorry life from the permanent existence of a wolf, so I think I'm obligated to some answers."

Link felt his eyebrows twitch. Obligated? What in Farore's name did that mean? " I'm Link." He said simply.

" Daughter of King Leonidis, heir to the throne and Crown Princess of Hyrule Zelda." Zelda said.

Link raised his eyebrows, this girl had a knack for making him feel insufficient. " You know you could of just said "My names Zelda." instead of going through that whole spiel about titles and stuff." he said wearily.

" You aren't raised by nobles, are you?"

" Gee, what gave it away?" Link said wryly.

"... Your clothes." Zelda said, realizing that now, the only way she could get through to the weird shape-shifting boy was through simple facts.

Link observed his clothes tiredly, noting the trails of dirt, dust, and din knows what else. " Yeah, Yeah, I'm not exactly rolling in ruppee's you know."

Zelda nodded " Enough about social status, why were you a wolf in the first place anyway?"

Link looked up at the sky, the shade of twilight was ending and was beginning to be replaced with the familiar red and yellow of sunrise. " I'd really love to answer your questions and all Princess but I really gotta go." He said " I won't be seeing you again so... Thanks and bye princess." taking the gem out of his pocket and looking at it distastefully before wrapping his hand around it and reassuming his beast form.

" Hey! You thrice damned..." Zelda yelled as she watched him sprint away on all fours. " Typical..." She grumbled, wondering how in the world some random boy of the streets could have so little respect to a princess. She frowned as she remembered the boy's unruly hair and piercing blue eyes. _Link hmm? Yeah we'll meet again, you can bet your life on it. _She thought as she watched the wolf dwindle away into the distance.

* * *

><p>Impa rolled her eyes as she watched another sheikah land on the soft grass of Kakiriko Village. They were funneling in sheikah quite simply, by fence hopping. Surrounding the village were mighty cliffs and a almost impenetrable iron gate. Even with the sheikah's inhuman levels of fitness, they couldn't hope to get into the village without a guard noticing.<p>

So with the help of a few of her spies, she had a well placed illusion placed on a small chink in the impenetrable armor of the village and she funneled her troops through every night starting at midnight.

Void and Caria, her two trusted officers were stationed inside the village disguised as innocent people and took up guard duty at the very place where the fence was just manageable to leap over and allowed her troops into the village.

She guessed she had about a few years before she had the majority of her troops into the village and enough troops to over power the population. Then they'd reclaim their ancient birthright and restore the temple of shadows to their original glory.

Goddesses be damned if it was blasphemy. The sheikah had always been forced to cower to the royal family of hyrule and each time that one of them died in their service it was a inconvenience not a cause for grieving. The shadow folk.

Named for their often somber moods and manner of dress along with their inability to choose between light or darkness. That would always be the internal conflict with the sheikah, she knew Good or Evil? Love or Power? Servant or Master?

She knew her answer to those questions. The problem was the rest of her people didn't and it was her duty to guide them, just like it was her predecessors duty to guide them.

The sage of shadows watched as another of her warriors nimbly vaulted over the fence to be greeted by his comrades on the other side. 3 years to take a village. She was pretty sure that would be a record breaker, if anyone bothered to count.

She could almost taste it. The village that had been crafted by their own hands, inhabited by their own people, loved by the people. Their Birthright.

II

And suddenly my thoughts then turned to you  
>Who came to me upon a winter's night,<br>When snow-sprites round my attic window flew,  
>Your hair disheveled, eyes aglow with light.<br>My heart was like the weather when you came,  
>The wanton winds were blowing loud and long;<br>But you, with joy and passion all aflame,  
>You danced and sang a lilting summer song.<br>I made room for you in my little bed,  
>Took covers from the closet fresh and warm,<br>A downful pillow for your scented head,  
>And lay down with you resting in my arm.<br>You went with Dawn. You left me ere the day,  
>The lonely actor of a dreamy play.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Teachers

**Hello my readers, I apologize for being late in updating but what can I say? I'm a busy student and a kid has to have some fun in a while.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, it makes me feel needed. Lol. anyway enjoy.**

I don't own Loz.

"To know the road ahead, ask those coming back."- Chinese Proverb

5

Link snickered as he remembered the expression on the princesses face. Priceless, though he did feel a

little twinge of guilt for just running of on her like that. He felt his ears burn as he remembered her face, she was in a word cute. Though it was to be expected, after all, she was a princess.

The journey back to Kordon was a little slower than he would of liked and he barely made it across unscathed as a pack of wolfos pounded on his heels. Desperate and rather beat up from running so long, he jumped into the river that bordered the edges of Kordon and swam for the other side for all that he was worth.

The silver and black wolf checked behind him to see if the wolves were following him. He shrugged his shoulders, apparently they didn't like water, but either way he wasn't going to be complaining. He sprinted to his house, by passing the sentries by going around the main entrance and through the woods to the back of the village. Torch light illuminated the houses and he gave a mighty leap and landed on the roof top of his house, aiming his jump by fixing his view on a single shingle of the sturdy roof.

Link slid easily into the open window and placed his hand around the gem. He felt the uncomfortable sensation that he was getting torn into pieces then reassembled and then he was back in his normal, human form.

Inwardly he praised the princess for recharging the blasted crystal and slid into the covers. He yawned once and sleep washed over him like a blanket, blotting his vision black.

" Get up Link." A firm voice rumbled.

Link snapped open his eyes and stared at the broad chested man standing at the foot of his bed. " Father." He acknowledged as he slid out of the covers, swiftly sliding the gem around his neck under a pillow as he did so.

" You have a sword play class with Rusl today at 9:00 sunrise till noon. Then you have one hour of free time along with helping the farmers harvest the crops after that. Then the rest of the day is yours until 6:00 where you'll have dinner then a hylian class." Darian said simply, walking out of his room and down stairs without waiting for a response.

Link heaved a sigh as he remembered he had to meet Luna at noon, which meant no lunch of any sort. Though he supposed he could try asking Rusl for food... He swiftly pulled on a pair of work pants and a forest green tee shirt and walked down stairs. " I'm up." He said simply as he went to grab a jug of milk.

" Hey hon." His mom said with a typical smile plastered onto her face.

" Hi Mom." He said as he sipped from his mug of milk. After breakfast, he went outside and looked at the sundial in the front yard. After brushing away the leaves covering the dial, link noticed it was around 9 and went outside of Rusl's house.

The house was a simple two story with a porch and a modest garden in the backyard. There was a stack of fire wood neatly sliced in two on the left side of the porch and the flowers were neatly trimmed to reflect their natural colors.

Link sighed and rubbed his eye lids, if he knew Rusl, he'd be worked until he couldn't even lift his sword. Though in all fairness he liked the man, he was good natured and had a soft chuckle that he often made when he ws amused. Then again, he wasn't really looking forward to the back breaking workout that he'd probably have to do.

Rusl was, like always right on time. " At least your not late, or is it just my lucky day?" He asked amused as he clapped the young man on the shoulder and tossed him a wooden sword which link easily caught with his left hand.

" There's your practice sword. Familiarize yourself with it." He ordered and plopped down onto his porch like the order he just gave was the most natural thing in the world.

Link looked at his mentor curiously " What does that mean? Familiarize yourself with a sword?"

Rusl sighed and with the air of a man with infinite wisdom, drew his own blade and ran a finger down it. " Link, if you want to become a great warrior, you must be familiar with your sword. Be comfortable with your sword. You have to know every scratch and scuffle on that blade if you want to become better with it."

With a quick roll of his eyes Link looked at his mentor " And how do I do that?" he asked.

Rusl grinned " Well that's the question isn't it?" And with a quick movement of his wrist he slashed with his own wooden blade and out of pure instinct Link moved his up to meet Rusls in a solid smack of wood.

"Not bad, but your stance is all wrong. Square your shoulders and allow your legs to be evenly spaced." He said as he thrust with the point of the blade and caught Link in the stomach.

Link grunted at the pain but forced it down and retaliated with a long sweeping motion that reminded him of how Luna spun and twirled as she fought. The blow was blocked with an easy movement of the tall brunette man's wrist and with a flourish, the blade was redirected toward the sky and with a quick flick, Rusl had his drill sword at Link's throat.

" Dead." He said simply, all semblance of a grin gone from his face. He lightly tapped the blade once to make his point and sheathed it. " You put to much power into that last attack lad, I was able to redirect that power to create an opening." He commented seriously.

Link nodded once and looked at the wooden blade in his hand. It was slightly chipped from when Rusl had redirected it toward the sky but otherwise undamaged. He ran his finger over the nick and placed it on the edge of the porch.

" Who said we were resting? Again." Rusl barked out, his hand already sweeping out a backhand cut that whistled through the air toward Link's head. With a blink Link leaned backwards and back flipped into the porch with the blade in his hand.

With a annoyed growl he lunged and wood clashed against wood as they danced and spun with the grace of a tiger and the day moved on.

" Not bad lad." Rusl acknowledged as he stepped out of his ready position and looked at his pupil, who at the moment was sprawled out against the wooden porch from his last bout.

Link struggled to his feet, using his blade as a crutch as he lifted himself and his grime smeared and dusty clothes of the floor, he had long stopped trying to dust them off. He was soaked in his own sweat and his muscles burned with every movement they made but if Rusl wanted another bout then he was gong to get one.

" We're done Link." Rusl said simply, as he watched the young blonde man extend his fingers toward the wooden drill blade against the ground.

The tall man's easy grin returned to his face as he took the blade of the ground and handed it to the young man. " Here you go. Keep it boy, it yours now." He said lightly.

" You've got potential Link, you'll be a great swords man someday. Which reminds me... In a years time the kingdom of hyrule holds a summit of sorts for all the provinces, sheikah and gerudo included and each province sends a representative to the summit each year. Usually, it been me."

" And what does this have to do with me?" Link asked as he accepted the blade and slid it over his shoulder and onto his back.

Rusl gave a soft chuckle " Boy, I'm telling you this because when that time comes, I'm thinking about taking you with me."

Link gave his mentor a withering glare " Right... you better be joking Rusl."

With a chuckle and a laugh, the swordsman clapped Link on the back and said simply " Your the only one in the village I'd consider taking with me Link."

Link narrowed his eyes as he caught the seriousness in his mentors tone. " My son, Colin is to young to make the journey. Malon is almost of age but she has no real interest in such things. My wife agree's with me. Your the only one suitable to accompany me as you are my apprentice and lad... I see that you want to go."

Link shook his head. Want to go? That was insane. He had no real wish to travel across Hyrule again. Not after the unpleasant encounter with the wolfos... He could almost feel the fangs and claws reaching for his legs again.

" I think you've got it wrong Rusl, I don't want to go." He felt the words leave his mouth. In his head he knew this was the right thing and yet... there was an odd throb in his heart when those words left his mouth.

The older man shook his head knowingly and smiled. " Never mind that. Thats in a years time and you have a year to change your mind. In the mean time lad, go and rest and eat a good lunch, you deserve it after working so hard!"

Link felt his lips twitch into a smile " I think I'll do that." He said as he watched his mentor enter his home and exit a moment later with some bread and cheese. " Here catch." he said as he sent them under hand in a low sweeping arc.

The farm hand shot his hands out and snatched the bread and cheese out of mid air. " Thanks."

" Don't mention it." Rusl said, waving with his hand airily " Now go lad, I need a rest."

Link obliged and walked away, the gem in his pocket, inwardly he praised Rusl for handing him food. Now he had a snack that he could eat while on the way to Luna. He looked over his shirt, it was a mess and the sweat that was splattered all over it didn't help either.

He had been right earlier. Rusl had worked him into the ground, all the while weaving and slashing with the ferocity of an eagle. Though he had picked up some good tips along the way, like learning how to better channel his power into the blade and when to dodge or block.

The boy sighed and rubbed a finger over his blond bangs. He was sore all over and he still had to meet with Luna and knowing wolves, their type of initiation involved a lot of pain and broken bones.

The young blonde man walked father and farther into the woods, wandering aimlessly. Where did Luna say he had to go again? He sighed and looked around the woods, hopelessly lost. After checking around to ensure no one was around, Link reached into his pocket and tossed the orange and black gem into the air and fluidly closed his fingers around it.

The familiar feeling of being disassembled then reassembled rushed over him and a moment later he found himself in his wolf form. " Luna?" He howled out, hearing the question echo throughout the oddly silent forest.

After a minute or two he caught sight of the silver wolf darting through the tree trunks like a fairy and a couple leaps later the silver wolf was in front of him. " About time pup." she growled.

"Luna." Link greeted with a flick of his tail. " So what's this initiation?" He said, going straight to the point.

Luna smirked " Patience pup, but I suppose you have a right to know. The initiation is simply a trail of physical capabilities and arms."

Link gave her a look " Which is?"

" Your going to have to kill another member of the pack in combat."

"... your joking right?"

" I wouldn't joke about something like this." Luna said simply.

Link looked at the silver wolf, the customary smirk she usually wore was gone now and utter seriousness was in her eyes. " So can I quit or something?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Luna gave him a wolfish grin " Of course not, what gave you that impression?"

* * *

><p>Zelda gave up on cursing at Link. After a couple minutes of cursing the " Lowly peasant" she went back to her room and decided to sleep.<p>

" Out of bed Princess." A maid commented softly as she gently nudged zelda on the shoulder.

Zelda blearily cracked open one finely manicured eyelash and looked up at the brunette haired maid. " Yes?" She asked, struggling to her feet in a moment. She really needed to get back into the habit of sleeping earlier.

After neatly dressing herself in her customary outfit which was a shade of purple and gold, the princess drifted downstairs for some toast and milk before going to her first class of the day. Hyrulian History. Her favorite class of the day.

She met her usual tutor, a tall, broad shouldered, and bulky, Goron. " Professor." Zelda said politely after taking a seat infront of her mentor..

" Zelbel." Darunia said simply, a smile breaking across his face like a split across granite before becoming slightly more serious.

Zelda sighed, they had been doing this for almost two years. She'd call him Professor. He'd call her Zelbel. A trade off of some sorts just that she felt like she had gotten the short end of the stick. " Alright what are we learning today?" Zelda asked in boredom, raising one delicate eyebrow at her mentor.

Gorons, due to their longevity and memory were often employed as historians due to their fair share of knowledge and wisdom, though how they also managed to keep up a boyish appearance and a penchant for bad jokes was beyond her.

" So then my little princess, your in for a treat." Darunia rumbled as he clapped her on the shoulder, leaving a couple inch long bruises which Zelda studiously ignored despite the needles of agony shooting up her arm. " Today we'll be covering the local provinces of Hyrule and their current and past events and exports."

Zelda nodded " As you wish Professor," She said calmly.

Darunia felt an eyebrow twitch. The little purple punk always had that air about her. The " I could care less but I really do care" type aura. If it had been any other student, they would of torn their hair out by now. Especially since he had covered this topic for the last few months hoping for a reaction from the dead pan princess.

He cracked his knuckles. Well no one liked a easy win... " What is the most recent civil uprising in any of the provinces?" He queried " And why?"

Zelda smiled at her tutor, " Kakiriko village." She answered " And the rallies have been about the shadow temple and whether to keep or destroy such a artifact with out permission."

This was too easy. The old goron needed to push her some more.

" Now who did the shadow temple originally belong to?'

" The sheikah."

" How long ago was it built?"

" About 1,000 years ago."

" When did..."

The little bitch! Darunia ground out, after tossing his substantial bulk of historical questions at her, she had blinked at him and asked for a sandwich. NOT COOL. Weren't girls the ones supposed to be making sandwiches anyway? Besides what'd she think he was? Her servant?

He froze in the middle of spreading some mayonnaise on the bread. Damnit, why'd he have to be the unlucky goron stuck serving this woman?

Zelda laughed while daintily putting her hand over her mouth. It was too easy getting Darunia fazed and that was why this class was her high point of the day. Though to give the goron some credit, he did have a excellent historical mind. If a bit impatient at times.

" Here's your sandwich Zelbel." Darunia sighed, as he dropped the sandwich into her lap. The princess gave him a bemused smile and snapped it up in a few bites. " It's time for my next class. Thank you Professor." She said teasingly as she stood up.

" Until next time, Princess." Darunia acknowledged, jovial as ever. Zelda treated him to one of her fleeting laughs as she vanished around the corridor. Darunia smiled and shook his head once she was out of sight. She'll do well. He thought proudly as he watched the purple hem of her skirt vanish. _"Youth is the innocence and naivety in believing that everything is possible." _He muttered, remembering the words that had been said to him as a child by his mentor. He'd pass the words onto another someday like his mentor had done to him. That person would then carry on his legacy and then pass his words onto another another day and then he'd be content.

_What am I thinking? I'm only 130 years old_ He thought irritably with himself as he stood up and began to prepare a new set of history questions, he'd be damned if that little prick beat him again.

* * *

><p>Impa watched as the Sheikah funneled into the village again. This had been going on for about two nights now and around a 150th of her forces had been funneled into the village. Infiltration at it's finest. Impa frowned as she watched a cart full of what seemed like milk roll out of the town and into the night.

As far as she knew, that cart made it's deliveries every two days. She frowned as she motioned to one of her spies and he appeared next to her with a flash " Yes?"

" Tail the cart, I want to know the cargo, drivers, and location along with relative trip time." She ordered as she watched the cart dwindle away. She could very well use that cart as a means to get into the village easier.

" It will be done." He said and vanished.

Impa nodded approvingly and looked over the reports in her hands. The princess was progressing well and according to the report, occasionally came out to the garden to rest. The hero... her spies still hadn't found anything, only a report of a unusual wolf was the only thing out of place. She shuffled the papers back into a stack and sighed.

The sheikah ran a finger over the worn leather of the lens of truth before looking at the night sky. She could see din's eagle from here, the constellation shone with a light red tinge as she watched. The sage of shadows sighed and looked back at the reports in her hand. What to do?

She frowned as she noted down the possible places for the triforce of power. Kordon was the most likely she knew, the name itself practically screamed the hero. Ordon village was where the Hero of Twilight had originated from and the Hero of Time had came from the Kokiri forest. Yet her spies still hadn't found anything except for that damned wolf...

Impa frowned and motioned with her hand to another one of her men. If the hero wasn't going to show himself, then she was going to make him.


	6. Chapter 6 Initiations

**Sorry bout this chapter guys. It was a little short, ok not a little, really short, but it's been a long time since I've updated so I figured I might as well since I had this just sitting on my laptop collecting dust. I like the little cliffie at the end. It's suprising to say the least, but never mind that. I hope you enjoy the story. -Astra's Shadow**

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Link sighed as he followed Luna toward the massive clearing in the center of the forest. He felt like he was walking toward an execution, trying to walk as slowly as possible while maintaining his dignity.

Luna gave the black and gray wolf a irritated look " Get your butt moving Pup." She growled as she prodded him foreward with her tail.

Link didn't reply, he just grunted and lengthened his stride, he really wasn't in the mood to exchange witty banter when he was walking to his death.

Well, he might not die. Might being the key word, killing another wolf? He was in over his head and he knew it.

" So who am I killing?" Link asked, the word kill felt odd against his tongue. Killing was for soldiers not for 10 year old boys turned wolves.

" That depends." Luna growled as both of them entered the broad clearing. Instantly a rain of howls and greetings reached their ears. A male storm of black, brown, gold, and white fur swirled around Link as he turned around to acknowledge and return greetings.

" Silence." Luna barked and the pack fell silent.

" Is this our new member?" A black haired wolf growled curiously, his unusual red eyes making him seem like a demon. His thick black bristly tail swung side to side in a metronome like rhythm.

" Yes." Luna said as she easily padded into the center of the clearing. The silence that proceeded every paw step was unsettling and Link felt eyes scanning him intently as he padded into the center of the clearing.

" Your right of passage begins now pup." Luna grunted as she looked at Link with what to him seemed like amused eyes.

" Choose you opponent well." Luna said as she stepped backwards.

Link looked at the circle of wolves around him, out of the frying pan and into the fire. How was he supposed to choose which one of these wolves he wanted to kill? Silence greeted his ears as he slowly took in the crowd, automatically taking note of the ones that stood proud in the front and those that sulked around the outer rims of the circle.

" You." He growled softly, his tail pointing at a white furred wolf with intense amber eyes. He had picked the one that he noticed had stood in the back and watched with amused eyes as he choose his opponent.

The white furred wolf stepped forward with a nonchalance that unnerved Link and for a moment he was tempted to see If he could withdraw his choice before he gritted his canines and faced the other wolf with burning blue eyes.

" Begin." Luna said softly as she stood to the side.

And as one, they lunged.

Pain. Agony. Those were the only two things he felt as he and the white haired wolf clashed. Everything was blank from his mind except for one sole thought, survival. Action and reaction, attack and defend.

White hot fangs raked down his back and he felt the warm spurt of blood as he retaliated with a swipe from his back legs. It had been almost ten minutes since they had started fighting. All the elegance and fluidity that Rusl had taught him earlier in the afternoon was forgotten entirely. Another gash, another spurt of blood.

Here, power reigned supreme. Speed was a close second and reaction time claimed the bronze. After a particularly viscious clash of fangs and claws, both of them stepped back with new wounds. It was interesting, in a way, how wolves fought one another. Viscious busrts of speed punctuated with new wounds each time they sprang apart.

Link locked blue eyes with his opponent, he knew that given the chance, this wolf would kill him, and if their positions were reversed he wouldn't hesitate to do the same. Back swipe with his hind legs, then a grab with his jaws for the other wolfs scruff before following up with a swipe from the front paws. He smacked the wolf over the head with the back swipe and managed to nick his throat with his fangs before he was sent sprawling with a viscous smack of a paw.

Link jumped to the side and rolled as the other wolf lunged at him. Link frowned slightly as he sprang back up, noticing his opponents labored and heavy breath. He was getting tired and how easily he had dodged that last lunge was an indication that he was also getting slower.

He surveyed the cuts and gashes over his body with a painful grimace. It definitely wasn't going to be pretty when he woke up the next morning. After nimbly dancing out of the way of the relentless white wolf for the hundredth time he smacked the wolf over the head with his paw in a move akin to a guillotine blade falling down.

With a meaty smack he thwacked the other wolf down to the ground. The white wolf reacted instinctively and retaliated with a swift swipe to the face with it's forepaws. _BITCH. _Was his only conscious thought as he struggled to get up on his legs and fixed his glare on the thing in front of him. His whole head was throbbing. How the hell did his opponent get up from that? Link heaved himself up and lunged.

The white wolf sidestepped and with a neatly aimed claw, tore a gash along the side of his body as he went past. Link spun around, his paws sent up a fountain of dust and lunged again. He was getting tired, oh so tired, this was going to end soon, one way or another.

And all to soon it did. His lunge took him directly into the other wolfs throat and acting on instinct he slammed his fangs shut and tore open two neat holes in the other wolf's throat.

Looking at the two rivulets of blood dripping down it's throat. He looked at his opponent. The fur, pristine and white and the beginning was now streaked with blood and dirt.

" Finish it."

Link started at the sudden voice. Definitely male and judging from the tone, younger than he was.

" What?" He asked, taken aback by the sudden bide for death.

" I lost, so I die. Finish it." The wolf repeated, locking eyes with Link. Amber met blue and Link felt his head dip once in acknowledgment before he buried his fangs into the wolfs throat.

He neatly removed the fangs and stared around the clearing. He could taste the blood on his fangs and he immediately spat it out of his mouth. The taste was horrible and it was made worse by the guilt that plagued his body.

Luna leapt of her comfortable perch on the tip of a boulder and landed neatly on the ground. " You pass." She commented simply.

Link shrugged and kept up his air of nonchalance. He knew full well that keeping that air of quiet confidence would probably be the only thing that would keep him alive. " I hope that's good." He commented as he watched the wolves around him eyes him warily.

"Of course it is." Luna growled amused as she regarded the body of the now dead silver wolf. " He had potential but you have even more. Congratulations and welcome to the pack."

* * *

><p>Zelda yawned as she sat outside in the courtyard for lunch. She was munching on a sandwich, something that she had been told that the Kokiri made for quick meals. The moist ham and crisp lettuce was delicious and she eageraly devoured the meal with out her usual courtly grace.<p>

Her classes were over for the day. Her politics and magic classes had gone quite well and now she had the rest of the day to her self. She felt her thoughts wander back to the farm boy she had seen just last night. Link was his name. Link... how interesting she mused as she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

Link... she felt like she should know that name. Her left hand throbbed once as she flipped through the book she was reading. She settled down to read for the moment before looking at her fathers office. The twin mahogany doors were cracked open and she could see her fathers forehead pounding it self into the table.

Zelda rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. It was nice to know that her father had a little bit of humanity in him, even if it was something like banging his head in frustration. The girl chuckled once before flipping a page and continuing to read.

King Leo looked out the doors of his study after a particularly intense session of head banging. " Well Farore and all." He muttered as he ran a finger over a chess board on his desk. His little Zelda was fond of playing the game, though she had never asked him once for a game. He looked out side for a moment and gave a sad smile as he watched her turn a page, her face calm and peaceful.

It was nice for once, to see his daughter look like a ordinary girl.

* * *

><p>Thud! Impa nailed the driver of the wagon she had observed a few days earlier with a throwing knife and yanked his body out of the driver's seat and chucked him over to the side of the road. Impa nodded and looked over the cargo the man was carrying.<p>

She really didn't know what to expect, money? Food? Supplies? Instead she was greeted with a couple dozen or so gallons of a creamy white liquid. Milk. Impa shrugged and with a terse command she had her warriors haul the stuff of the cart and toss them into the road.

The glass made an sound like wind chimes as they smashed one after another on the hard paved stone of the road. As white liquid splattered all over Impa looked warily at the lights that gleamed a couple hundred meters away, checking for guards, before ordering her troops to hide in the back and she herself took up the reins. She snapped them with a crisp flick of her wrist and they were off. She looked at the massive walls in front of her. Disguise was the best weapon and lying was the grindstone that sharpened it. Impa neatly lied her way through the guards by saying there had been a change of workers and after some pointless signature forging she slipped into the city.

Life was too easy sometimes she thought with a snicker as she drove the cart to a secluded corner and unloaded her warriors. With catlike reflexes all of them spread out through the village to avoid being detected. By her estimates this new way in had shortened the time it would take to take kakariko by about 5 months.

" Excuse me Miss, but it's a little late to be out here at night." A guard said politely, interrupting her musings as he held aloft a lantern " Thievery is pretty high in these parts."

" Thanks, But I can take care of myself." Impa said with a cocky grin as she vansihed into the shadows.

The guard shook his head slightly, " Women." He said softly as he resumed his rounds.

* * *

><p>A tall crimson haired teenager dressed in a suit of clothes made out of light gray leather staggered his way into a bar. " I need some ale." He ordered as he plopped himself down onto one of the worn bar stools.<p>

The bar tender raised an eyebrow at that but never the less slung over a mug of the foamy black concoction and resumed wiping down glasses with a grimy cloth.

" Thanks." The teen said as he sipped it slowly.

" You from around here kid?" The bartender asked curiously as he noticed the boys unusual orange hair and odd attire.

" No... I come from a place far to the east." The teen said softly as he tapped a drum beat on the hilt of a oddly curved sword sitting at his waist. He took another sip of his ale. " I'm looking for my father actually." He said.

The bartender smiled as he set the glass to the side and set to work on another one " Well I may be able to help you out there. What's his name."

".. Dronam actually." The teen said with a bitter smile which didn't go noticed by the bartender. " Bad dad?" He asked curiously.

" No... simply negligent." He said simply. A pair of patrons stumbled into the bar with a clang as the dor slammed shut behind them. Both of them settled themselves on stools in the corner and made their orders in a quick hushed tone.

The bartender hurridely dished out the drinks and passed the boy. " Dronam? Sorry kid can't say I've heard of him."

" Names Ganon, not kid." The boy said lightly as he took another chug of the alcoholic beverage in front of him.

The bartender shrugged " Pleasure." He said as he set another grimy glass down and got to work on another one. Day in and Day out he slaved on these things.

" Pleasures all Mine." Ganon said amused.

**Hoping for at least three reviews this chappie but that's a high goal, I'm not that good of a writer yet lol. **


End file.
